Take back the city
by Petibatoo
Summary: L'idée du bonheur selon chacun d'entre eux, avant que Sherlock ne les rassemble tous.
1. John

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient: tout est à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Gatiss, Moffat & Co**

**Chanson: Take back the city - Snow Patrol **

**NdA: Oui, c'est petit. Je sais. Mais c'est mieux que rien, non?**

* * *

**Take back the city**

**- 1 -**

John regarda par le hublot de l'avion. Les nuages, tels des moutons égaillés dans un champ, erraient langoureusement dans le ciel bleu pur.

Pour une fois, le soldat se sentait en vacances. Il avait eu une permission, et retournait pour cinq jours à Londres. Il n'y avait pas eu de mission depuis près de deux semaines, Dave se remettait rapidement de sa blessure au ventre, et Harry avait accepté de l'héberger pendant son bref séjour, signant elle aussi momentanément un armistice. Bref, John se sentait en paix avec le monde et lui-même.


	2. Molly

Molly regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil brillait, pénétrant dans la morgue, rendant _presque_ ce lieu joyeux.

Pour une fois, la médecin se sentit épanouie. Sherlock avait été agréable avec elle à la pause déjeuner, sans essayer de lui demander une quelconque faveur, il n'y avait eu qu'un mort à l'hôpital –de surcroît une vieille mémé pas forcément agréable- elle avait retrouvé Mimine, et fini la décoration de son appartement. Bref, la journée avait été bonne.


	3. Sherlock

Sherlock regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel Londres semblait décidé à être un peu plus gai aujourd'hui, et le soleil caressait doucement les arbres de Regent's Park.

Pour une fois, le détective se sentait en _vacances. _Il comprenait, ou plutôt_, croyait _comprendrece que les gens ressentaient lorsqu'ils étaient libérés de contraintes ennuyeuses: Gabriel l'avait contacté à trois reprise dans la semaine, peinant à élucider plusieurs meurtres sordides il avait réussi à subtiliser de la morphine à Molly en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à cet animal à quatre pattes qui avait fugué de chez elle –Dieu, qu'il la comprenait la pauvre bête- et avait réussi à payer son loyer sans que Mycroft n'ait à fourrer son gros nez dans ses affaires. Bref, il se sentait en pleine forme.


	4. Gabriel

**NdA: Désolée pour ce retard de publication! Merci à Lullyra de suivre cette histoire malgré tout :) & oui, j'ai appelé Lestrade Gabriel. Mais quand j'ai fait le brouillon de cette histoire, la deuxième saison n'était pas encore sortie et la révélation n'avait pas encore eu lieu ... Et j'avais lu une histoire dans la quelle Lestrade s'appelait Gabriel et j'aime ce prénom ^^. Désolée de cette excentricité!**

* * *

Gabriel regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil inonda la rue.

Pour une fois, l'inspecteur se sentit content. Grâce à Sherlock, l'auteur de ces trois assassinats avait été arrêté. Il commençait à se dire que la moitié de Londres allait périr pendue à des lampadaires avant que Sherlock ne cesse de lui faire la tête parce qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu pour ce psychopathe_ -_dans un moment d'espoir fou, il avait pensé qu'il pourrait résoudre l'affaire tout seul pour une fois. En tout cas, son supérieur était satisfait et il avait enfin réussi à apprendre à son chien à ne pas lacérer le canapé pour dès que l'occasion se présentait. Il avait deux jours de week-end devant lui, à faire la grasse matinée, ne pas lire le journal et se faire du thé au lieu de café s'il en avait envie. Bref, cette journée avait été une bonne journée.


	5. Mycroft

**NdA: Dans ce chapitre, une révéltion sur la consommation de drogue de Sherlock...**

* * *

Mycroft regarda par la fenêtre. Les rayons du soleil couchant rasaient la cime des magnifiques arbres de Buckingham Palace.

Pour une fois, il se sentit content. Chaque mission qui lui avait été confiée avait été menée à terme avec succès, et rien ne le faisait se sentir aussi bien que le sentiment du devoir accompli. Sherlock n'avait fait aucune bêtise –à par ce petit vol de morphine, mais puisqu'il l'avait utilisé sur le cactus qu'il lui avait offert, il n'y avait aucun problème. Il avait encore résolu une affaire, ce qui avait permis à ce policier d'effacer les dernières bavures de Sherlock dans l'esprit de ses supérieurs -il faudrait qu'il garde un œil sur cet homme arrangeant d'ailleurs… Bref, tout allait pour le mieux.

* * *

**... serait-il au courant que son frère l'espionne?**


	6. Mrs Hudson

Mrs Hudson regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil inonda la rue, faisant briller le goudron encore humide de la dernière averse.

Pour une fois, elle se sentit heureuse. La douleur de sa hanche avait disparu, sans doute grâce au remède aux plantes que lui avait conseillé ce _charmant_ pharmacien. Elle irait le remercier plus tard. En plus, ce cher petit Sherlock était passé voir s'il pourrait louer le 221B. Le prix l'avait fait reculer, malgré la position de son grand frère qui, comme elle le lui avait fait remarquer, pourrait certainement l'aider à payer le loyer. Il lui avait malheureusement répondu avec une certaine colère-Dieu, que ces enfants étaient têtus !- que son _frère _n'avait pas besoin de mettre son nez dans ses affaires, qu'il se débrouillerait tout seul. Et puis il était parti en coup de vent après un coup de téléphone, comme d'habitude. Son énergie faisait plaisir à voir. Et puis cette fournée de petit gâteaux tous chauds, achevait de la mettre de bonne humeur. Elle irait les partager avec ses amies autour d'un thé à quatre heures. Oui, ce serait sûrement très agréable de discuter un peu. Bref, elle se sentait parfaitement bien.


	7. Jim

Jim regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil s'était remis à briller sur Londres. Tant mieux, ça le mettait de bonne humeur. Il allait se mettre à la recherche d'un nouveau jouet : ça faisait assez longtemps qu'il avait cassé le dernier -oups… - Il commençait à s'ennuyer.

Pour une fois, il était content. Cette mort n'était pas un problème. Il se débrouillait toujours, que ce soit grâce à son pouvoir, à celui des autres ou en s'appropriant celui dont il avait besoin pour n'avoir aucun problème. Les rouages machiavéliques de son cerveau se mettaient déjà en place, près à révolutionner le monde du crime à Londres. Il allait prendre contact avec ceux dont il aurait besoin pour cette partie et il chercherait quelqu'un avec qui s'amuser. Il avait entendu des échos plaintifs sur un détective consultant qui aurait mis la plupart des criminels de la ville en mauvaise posture… Bref, il se sentait en pleine forme.


End file.
